


Devil's Food [ITALIANO]

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: GO30Challenge, Gen, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, fan comic, good omens - Freeform, goodomens30, lockdown - Freeform, lockdown video fix-it, post armaggenope
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: Un mini fancomic di Good Omens - Lockdown.Crowley si è rinchiuso in casa, come quasi tutti oggi, quando all'improvviso riceve una chiamata.Gli eventi di questo fumetto accadono dopo il video di Lockdown, pubblicato sul canale youtube di Terry Pratchett, come celebrazione del 30° anniversario di Good Omens.Versione italiana tradotta da ALIVEANDSCARED.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Devil's Food [ITALIANO]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [ESPAÑOL]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166606) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [РУССКИЙ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567181) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [Devil's Food [FRANÇAIS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565987) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> Regalo di compleanno per Umulata ^^
> 
> Scritto e illustrato da MAKIYAN.  
> Versione italiana tradotta da ALIVEANDSCARED.

ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS COMIC AVAILABLE [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105487#).

Per favore, prendi in considerazione l'idea di supportarmi su [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART) \- grazie ai miei Patrons per aver sponsorizzato questo fumetto!

\--------

Condivi su: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_7cXhMlmLr/) / [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/makiyanART/photos/?tab=album&album_id=991832474548231)

\-----

Basato sul video di [Good Omens Lockdown.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quSXoj8Kob0)

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> A big, BIG thanks to Aliveandscared for their support and for doing such a gorgeous and professional job traslating this comic ^^ <3 You're just fantastic and i love you so much TwT <3


End file.
